kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = N/A |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Brave Kamen Rider Snipe Kamen Rider Lazer |gender = N/A |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Beat Up the Dragon! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) |cast = N/A |image2 = }} is the dragon support robot. This support robot is used by Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, and Lazer. When the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is used by Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, or Lazer, the Hunter Gamer can fuse with them to access Hunter Gamer Level 5 forms. Description Hunter Gamer is a small black, silver, pink and yellow dragon-themed support robot with a sword and a railgun for arms. It can combine with the Riders to assume their Level 5 forms. It equips Ex-Aid and Snipe with the Dragon Fang, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun. It also equips Brave with the Dragon Blade and Lazer with the Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun. History First Transformation into Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon The Hunter Gamer originated as a lookalike dragon Bugster Union with the same weapon arms, born from Deputy Director-General Hinata's infection by Graphite with the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Instead of overtaking his body, it separated from him, and was soon defeated by Ex-Aid's dual Mighty-Taddle Critical Finish, releasing four armor fragments: a head, a tail, a sword, and a rail gun. These fragments were absorbed into the finalized Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, completing the Gashat. The Hunter Gamer is then summoned by Ex-Aid, formed by combining the armor fragments; it lets him take Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon form, attaching all four armor pieces onto him, but the power is out of his control and sends him into a blind rampage. Hunter Gamer Level 5 Riders vs Dark Graphite Bugster To quell the Hunter Gamer, Ex-Aid takes Hunger Action Gamer Level 5 All Dragon again, this time being fought by the three other Riders in Level 3. Though Level 5 is strong, the Riders hit Ex-Aid with their Gashacon Weapon attacks at once, separating the Hunter Gamer from him; they then hit it with a trio of Critical Finishes, the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat falling from it and splitting into four copies to be used by all the Riders. Facing Dark Graphite, the four Riders each take their Level 5 forms, being equipped with separate Hunter Gamer armor pieces: Ex-Aid gets the head and tail for Dragon Fang, Brave gets the sword right arm for Dragon Blade, Snipe gets the rail gun left arm for Dragon Gun, and Lazer gets copies of both the sword and rail gun arms for Dragon Claw. Together, the four Riders defeat Graphite. However, the three copies of the Gashat for the Riders other than Ex-Aid quickly disappear, the armor pieces reforming the Hunter Gamer. Chou Super Hero Taisen Taiga assumed Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon as he fought with the other Kamen Riders and in the battle against the Shocker army from the Game World. The Bugster Horde When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Brave assumed Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to support Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 against the endless horde, having given him the Gashat Gear Dual β after being beaten back in the Fantasy Gamer. Ultimately, the horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle Stepping in alongside Ex-Aid and Snipe to defend the Ride-Players against the Bugsters, Brave assumed the Hunter Gamer with which he performed the Drago Knight Critical Strike to destroy Salty. Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Dragon Fang (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Ghost Gamer (SO-DO Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 9-11, 13) *Kamen Rider Brave **Dragon Blade (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 21, 23, 24, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 26) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Dragon Gun (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Lazer **Dragon Claw (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Genm **Dragon Fang (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Ex-Aid Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Ex-Aid Proto Hunter Action Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Fang) Hunter Ghost Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Hunter Ghost Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) Brave DragonBladeProto.png|Brave Proto Hunter Quest Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) Snipe Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Snipe Proto Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) Lazer Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Lzaer Proto Hunter Bike Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Claw) Genm HAG.png|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Genm_Hunter_Action_Gamer_(Full_Dragon).jpg|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) Level UP Rider Series Hunter Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR10. Rider Gashat KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Finishers * : Has two variations. 4 Players= Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer deliver consecutive energy attacks, effectively destroying the enemy. This attack no longer exist because death of Lazer. *Ex-Aid: Shoot powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang. *Brave: Creates energy slashes from the Dragon Blade, which fly towards the enemy. *Snipe: Shoot powerful yellow lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun. *Lazer: Sends continuous Blue and Yellow energy streams from his Dragon Claw. DK_CS_Prelude1.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Ex-Aid & Brave) DK CS Prelude2.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Snipe & Lazer) DK CS Four blasts.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (four Riders' attack) |-| 1 Player= A solo variant of four Riders' finisher, has a Rider combine the three energy attacks into one. Currently mainly used by Brave (formerly Snipe). *When Brave used the Muscular or Separation Energy Items, he delivers a powerful slash. *Brave can also release a Rider Kick version to defeat enemy. *Brave slides to the enemy and creates energy slashes from the Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun, slashes the enemy. Brave FULLDRAGON VER3 Shooting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Kick) (Step 1: Gun Blast) Brave FULLDRAGON VER3 Kick.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Kick) (Step 2: Kick) Barave Hunter slash.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Standard) (Step 1: Blade Slash) Barave Hunter hitting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Standard) (Step 2: Slash Effect) Barave Hunter laser.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Standard) (Step 3: Gun Blast) Barave Hunter fire shooting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Standard) (Step 4: Fang Fire Blast) Brave Full Dragon Musclar CS Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Muscular Item) (Prelude) Barave Hunter Musclar slash.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Muscular Item) Brave DKHZ CS Ver.4 Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Separation Item) (Prelude) Hiiro duplication.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Separation Item) (Step 1: Duplication) MMX Slash & Braves Attack.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Separation Item) (Step 2: Slash) Brave Full Dragon CS DG Slashing.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Slash only) (Step 1: Gun Slash) Brave Full Dragon CS DB Slashing.png||Drago Knight Critical Strike (Brave) (Slash only) (Step 2: Blade Slash) Snipe Drago Knight CS Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Snipe) (Prelude) Snipe Drago Knight CS Blast.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Snipe) Behind the Scenes Portrayal Like the other Gamer Support Robots save for the Sports Gamer bicycle, it is completely CGI when separate from a Rider's armor. Notes *The Hunter Gamer is the first support robot to be used by more than one Rider in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *The Hunter Gamer has hunting game and dragon as main motifs, much like Graphite. The infection of its Bugster Union form also had the same flame icon that Graphite was shown to have. *The Hunter Gamer's components being used by Riders is similar in manner to the Contract Monsters for the Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki using their weapon-based Advent Cards, and WizarDragon for Wizard's Dragon Styles using the Special Ring in Kamen Rider Wizard. *When assuming Level 5 (Full Dragon), Ex-Aid and Snipe had different headpieces and back armor. *As far as the Level UP Rider Series is concerned, Brave is not technically built to wear the Full Dragon armor due to his shield's unique molding getting in the way of solidly attaching the Gun armor. **In-show usage shows that the Reverse Shield is absent when Brave uses Full Dragon. Appearances **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! }} See Also *Graphite, Hunter Gamer Union and Doral Bugster- Hunter Gamer's counterparts. References Category:Support Robots Category:Gamers Category:Guns Category:Swords